Masumune
Masumune, also known as Sword God (剣神, Kenshin), is a samurai famed for his god-like kenjutsu. He wields a katana called Shāken (lit. Sharp Sword). Similar to another sword Shāken is alive, albeit not in quite the same way as Samehada. Whereas Samehada possesses a distinct personality separate from the wielder's, Shāken is actually Masumune's life force in a physical form. Although they appear to be the two sepearte entities they are actually one and the same. This grants Masumune many skills in combat which would be otherwise impossible to perform. He can throw Shāken and then recall it to his own hand, or if the distance is too great, just dispel Shāken at it's current location and reform it in his proximity. He can also store the sword within his own body, as it is part of him. However when storing it within himself, his chakra retains the primary property of the sword, sharpness. By emitting chakra from his various tenketsu, he can cut anything, a feature of Shāken. He can employ this defensively, to sever any restraints, chakra-based or otherwise. He can also employ this offensively, commonly by enveloping his hand in his "sharp" chakra, he can wield it in a manner similar to a sword. Another added benefit of having his life force represented by a sword, is that as long as the katana exists so shall Masumune. In this way he is granted immortality. Masumune can be killed and mutilated but unless the katana is destroyed then he will regenerate. An obvious disadvantage of this is that if Shāken were to be destroyed then Masumune would be wounded or killed, should the katana be damaged. However, this is easier said than done. As Shāken can cut anything, any attempt to destroy or damage the katana will be sliced and deflected around the blade, leaving it no worse for wear. The major disadvantage of this, however, is that Masumune is completely incapable of performing any techniques that use or require chakra, being able to emit it in small quantities, but being unable to use it in any other form. As a result elemental ninjutsu are completely off limits to him. This is due to the sharp nature of his chakra. As his chakra is overwhelmingly sharp, he is incapable of transmuting it into chakra that possesses other properties, such as the fiery nature of Fire Release. As a result any of the skills he demonstrates, however impossible they may appear, are completely due to his physical prowess. To the untrained ninja it appears that he is using some method of teleportation. However that is juts his natural speed level, which he has trained over the years to be able to keep up with even the fastest ninja. His strength and taijutsu likewise have been strained so that he execute even the most complex moves with ease in battle. All of these traits cumulate in battle to make him a force deserving of the title Sword God. History Appearance Abilities Taijutsu Due to the fact that genjutsu and ninjutsu are off-limits to him due his chakra, Masumune has come to rely heavily on his body as a primary form of attack and defense. Defensively, he is able to use the strongest parts of his body to form an adequate defense for most taijutsu. However, when faced with a ninjutsu, he will use his sharp chakra to slice the attack in two, or, if the attack is too powerful, he will merely deflect it. Offensively he is capable of wielding his arms like swords to mirror his god-like kenjustu style. He is aware of all of the vitals in the human body and can hit them to incapacitate or kill an opponent as he sees fit. Genjutsu Due to his inability to mold chakra Masumune is incapable of casting any genjutsu, however he can dispel them my releasing his chakra when he suspects he is under a genjutsu to give the caster the sensation of being cut.